A New Way
by reihardy
Summary: Voldemort TJ and Harry Potter growing up and becoming friends.
1. Tom Riddle Jr The Early Years

A/N I do NOT Own the Rights to Harry Potter

Did you ever wonder what if there was no prophecy about Voldemort and Harry Potter? What if Voldemort never killed anybody but settled down? Well here's a two parter: Harry Potter and Tom Riddle Jr. I call this story A New Way

Tom Riddle Jr. The Early Years

Tom Riddle Jr was born on October 31st 1988 to Mr Tom Riddle Sr and Miss Merope Gaunt. He was 7lbs 8 oz. Tom Riddle Sr was the first to hold his newborn son. His eyes were brimming with tears. He hands TJ(Tom Riddle Jr.) over to his wife. She looks at her newborn son with tears streaming down her face. She looked at her husband and smiled and he smiled back.

"I love you, honey, "he said.

"I love you too, sweetheart, "she answered back.

_(Fast Forward 5 years)_ TJ has walked at the age of 15 months He said his first word, Mama at 16 months. They moved from Little Hangleton to Godric's Hallow and moved next door to James and Lily Potter and their 1 year old, Harry.

Someone had knocked on the door. Tom grabbed the door.

"Hello, I'm Lily. This is my husband James and our son, Harry. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Honey," he called down the hall, "can you come to the door and bring TJ?"

Merope came to the door holding TJ. "Hello, I'm Merope, my husband, Tom and our 5 year old son, TJ. Thank you for welcoming us to the neighborhood Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, thank you, Merope," Lily said.

Merope and Tom let the Potters into their house. Merope put TJ on the floor and James put Harry on the floor.

'Hi, I'm TJ." Harry looked at him. He seemed a little scared. "Hi" was all Harry could say.

TJ and Harry played with Tonka Toys while the parents talked and got to know each other. The parents got to know each other very well. They planned to have lunch the following day. After the Potters left, TJ was tired from playing with Harry all day. Later on that night, he fell asleep in his father's arms while watching a movie with his parents. Merope put him to bed before going to spend time with her husband. They popped in another movie and layed on the couch cuddling in each other's arms. Tom went up to bed not long after the movie ended. Merope read the newspaper before heading up to bed.

TJ woke up very early the following morning crying from a nightmare. He was another child, an evil child. He walked into the kitchen where 2 dead bodies lay on the floor. There was no blood, no wounds whatsoever They looked like they had been scared to death, literally. He saw that someone, no older than 5 looking down at them with no emotion. The boy turned around. He looked exactly like TJ. TJ looked around . He was in his room. He started crying because he was scared it was true.

Tom and Merope rushed into TJ's room when they heard him crying.

"TJ, what's wrong?" asked Merope.

"He killed people, Mommy."

"Who killed people?"

"I don't know, someone who looks like me, but it wasn't me. Do I have a brother?"

Tom and Merope looked at each other. The truth would have to come out sooner or later.

"Yes TJ, you had a brother but we had to give him up for adoption because we didn't have enough money for both of you. Sorry, TJ but that's the truth. We don't know who adopted him. The dream wasn't real though." Merope answered him.

"But Mommy, it was real." Merope took TJ out to the kitchen. Tom and Merope knew instinctly who would help: their old Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. Tom went out to the barn and got a tawny brown owl named Brownie, while Merope took out parchment and a quill pen and started writing Professor Dumbledore.

_** Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_It is I, Merope Riddle. I am married to Tom Riddle. _

_We had a child 5 years ago after getting out of Hogwarts_

_His name is Tom Riddle Jr but we call him TJ. He just woke up crying _

_because he saw something strange. He thinks it was a child about his age_

_who killed people. Can you help?_

**Thanks, **

**Merope**

She waited till Tom came in with Brownie on his shoulder. She folded up the liar and attached it to Brownie's leg when he stretched it out. She took Brownie to the window and he flew away.

An hour later, Albus Dumbledore arrived on the stoop in front of the Riddle's house. He was curious to know what TJ was dreaming of. It sounded like something a five year old couldn't make up. He knocked on the door and Tom answered.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, we're glad you came."

"Hello Tom. I was glad that you wanted to talk to me. It's interesting to know what your son was dreaming about."

Dumbledore went inside. Tom went to sit on the couch next to Merope and next to her was TJ.

"Hello TJ, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Your mommy tells me that you woke up because you saw something, can you tell me what you saw?"

TJ nodded. "I was sleeping. My dream was weird. I was another little boy. I/he walked into the kitchen where two dead bodies were. There was no blood, they looked like they were scared to death. I looked at them with no emotion. Before he walked into the kitchen, I saw a green light. Then I woke up. I started crying for my mommy and daddy."

Dumbledore looked at Merope and Tom. "He knows about Lars, right?"

"TJ asked if he had a brother and I said yes but we had to give him up for adoption," Merope said.

"Lars was adopted by a family who lives very far from here. His adopted parents must have taught him that curse or he took a wand. I think the two dead bodies were his parents."

"What, the green light. What curse is that?"

"It's called Avada Kadavra or the killing curse. It is a horrible curse to do to someone. Lars is at an orphanage for right now until he's 11."

TJ looked up at Dumbledore and looked and asked, "Why will he be there till he's 11?"

"Because, he's going to a good place. You'll be going there too and your parents should tell about it when you get older."

"Oh okay, do you think he knows about me?"

"I don't think he does, but it's okay we'll protect you."

"Alright, I think I will go play now," with that, he scooted off to his room.

"Merope, Tom, he needs to know about Hogwarts before he's 11, perhaps when he is 10. I didn't want to say this in front of TJ but I think the two bodies were Lars's adopted parents."

"Alright, we will. But he might figure it out sooner or later when he accidentally uses his powers."

"TJ is linked to Lars's mind because they are twins. Lars must know that TJ exists otherwise TJ wouldn't be screaming in the early hours of the morning. They will know who the other is when they arrive at Hogwarts in 6 years. However, they must stay away from each other until then. I'm almost certain that if they go anywhere near each other it will be a terrible price to pay."

"What kind of price?"

"I'm not sure yet. However I will look into that for you guys. I can only guess. My guess is that because they are twins, one's mind is pure, TJ and the other is evil for some reason I think Lars has truly inherited Salazar Slytherins's evilness which we all know was wicked. I think Lars got that from your side of the family, Merope. I know you're not evil, Merope. TJ is the complete opposite of Lars. Remember to tell TJ not to go near Lars, but it would be hard since they have the same dormitory and classes. I can't do anything about the dormitory. I can't single Lars out, it wouldn't be fair. I might be able to put him with another house for classes, but I would have to talk to Professor Dippet and the other professors to see how they feel. Oh we have two new teachers: One is your old friend, Severus Snape who will be teaching Potions and Professor Lucifer Rinaldi who will be teaching Conjuration, Applied Conjuration and Hunts. This is his first year teaching. I'm sure he's going to be a fine teacher. Applied Conjuration is for fourth years and up. Hunts is for third years and up. However Conjuration is for everyone.

There was a knock on the door. Merope said, "Can you excuse me Professor. I need to answer the door. " She went to go answer the door. It was the Potters. She gave James and Lily hugs. "Professor Dumbledore is here."

"Where's TJ?"

"He's in his room."

"I'm going to put Harry in his room so the boys can play." James took Harry to TJ's room. "Hi TJ, look who came to play with you."

"Hi Harry, hi Harry's daddy."

James put Harry on the floor next to TJ and went out to the kitchen. "Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello James," Dumbledore said. He stood up and shook James's hand. James shook Dumbledore's hand and sat down.

James asked Dumbledore, "I didn't know you were going to be here Professor."

"Neither did I until I got a letter from Merope asking me to come. I was interested to come. Merope and Tom asked me to come because of TJ. Would you like to tell them the story?" He asked turning to Merope and Tom.

"Okay we'll tell them," Tom said. He then began telling Lily about TJ's dream. Lily and James sat without saying anything for awhile. They didn't know what to say. Finally Lily said something. "Wow, that is a freaky dream. Does TJ believed it really happened?"

"Yes and so do," answered Dumbledore. "I believe there is a connection between TJ and Lars's mind, a strong connection that neither of them can avoid. Lars might show TJ stuff that he has done or will do eventually. TJ will learn how to block out images soon. I don't think he will have to learn Occulmency but I'm not sure. We'll see when the time comes. However if he can't learn it on his own, then I will ask Severus if he can help. If TJ can't learn it by the time he turns 15 then I can ask Severus to teach but only time will tell. Oh would you look at the time, I should get going. But if any of you need my help with anything send an owl and I will respond quickly."

"Thank you, Professor for coming here. It's interesting to know that information about TJ and Lars," responded Tom and Merope,

"Not a problem at all. I was fascinated by his dream and knew he couldn't make up what he saw. It's had to be a matter of time before Lars could figure out he had a twin and show TJ images that he had done. I'm not sure how he figured it out, however. I really should go, so goodbye," explained Dumbledore. He shook both Merope's and Tom's hands before he left. Dumbledore vanished and was out of sight within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while since I wrote a new chapter. I will update soon, I'm having writer's block but I will continue soon


End file.
